wowwikifandomcom-20200223-history
Timbermaw tribe
:As the last uncorrupted furbolg tribe (at least in their view), the Timbermaw seek to preserve their spiritual ways and end the suffering of their brethren. The Timbermaw tribe of furbolgs inhabit two areas: Azshara and Felwood. They are presumed to be the only furbolg tribe to escape demonic corruption, though this may not be true due to the existence of Krolg, an uncorrupted furbolg of from an unknown tribe, and the Stillpine tribe on Azuremyst Isle from The Burning Crusade. However, many other races kill furbolg blindly now without bothering to see if they are friend or foe. For this reason, the Timbermaw furbolgs trust very few. Faction (Timbermaw Hold) The Timbermaw furbolgs guard the Timbermaw Hold cave that connects Felwood, Moonglade, and Winterspring. You start out as with these furbolgs; you must attain at least an reputation to pass through their cave without them attacking you. If you choose to further build reputation with the Timbermaw, you may be able to access special items, exclusive tradeskill recipes and quests. History When the corruption of the Burning Legion crept into the sacred forests of Kalimdor, it was the creatures of the wild who first felt its monstrous power. Once gentle animals were transformed into abominable, rabid killers; their flesh rent and their spirits desecrated, they quickly succumbed to the demons' influence. Soon after, the furbolgs, the ursine children of the forest, suffered the same fate, as their entire species was driven mad by the surrounding corruption. However, amidst the chaos and the madness, one furbolg tribe escaped the darkness that had fallen on Kalimdor. In the safety of Timbermaw Hold, the furbolgs of the Timbermaw tribe weathered the storm, yet they were forced to watch helplessly as the forest they had loved so much was slowly turned into a twisted, festering perversion of its former self. When the spirits of the forest spoke to them no more, the Timbermaw knew that their home was gone... possibly, forever. The corruption had sunk in deep, so that even long after Illidan the Betrayer had consumed the source of the corruption, a powerful warlock artifact called the Skull of Gul'dan, and vanquished the demons' leader Tichondrius, the taint on the woods still remained. With the Burning Legion defeated, the Timbermaw furbolgs have recently taken their first, careful steps outside of the safety of Timbermaw Hold. They are wary of all strangers, fearing that they may mistake them for their corrupted brethren and attack. However, the Timbermaw are painfully aware that they will not last on their own; adventurers who seek out Timbermaw Hold in northern Felwood and prove themselves as friends of the Timbermaw will learn that the furbolgs value their friends above all else. Though they possess no fine jewels or any worldly riches, the Timbermaw's shamanistic tradition is still strong. They know much about the art of crafting armors from animal hides, and they are more than happy to share their healing/resurrection knowledge with friends of their tribe. The Timbermaw's main concerns are putting an end to their corrupted brethren's suffering and finding a cure to heal the wounds the corruption of Felwood has inflicted upon the land, so that one day, the ancient forests will once again resound with the peaceful chants and the soft laughter of the children of the forest. Category:Furbolgs Category:Timbermaw Category:Azshara Category:Felwood Category:Furbolg tribes fr:Grumegueules